A Fidget Soul
by Reichan25
Summary: Hati itu tengah bingung, ditengah penolakan yang bertubi-tubi. Tapi iris mata ruby itu tak lelah menemani, walaupun.. dia gundah juga. Ia hanya bisa bergumam ""Sudah berapa banyak benda hasil penolakan dari Sayu-chan yang kau berikan padaku, Near-kun?"" /NearxAi/ Lanjut? Hapus?


A Fidget Soul: "Denied"

Death Note Belongs To Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata  
Jigoku Shoujo Belongs To Miyuki Eto  
All charas is not owned by me

Happy Reading !

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang terlalu penting hari itu. Mengingat, tidak ada gunanya juga berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah hanya untuk mencari seorang gadis bernama Enma Ai. Karena ia hanya akan berada di suatu titik dari semua tempat-tempat menyenangkan disana.

Enma Ai; Penyendiri, tertutup, dingin, dan individualisme. Bukan berarti kata itu bertolak belakang dengannya, itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa hanya Ai lah yang merupakan temannya satu-satunya. Ia rasa begitu sih. Ai hanya akan berbicara padanya, tidak untuk yang lain.

"Kau meninggalkan gundammu lagi,"

Ia menghela napas lega, dan berbalik kearahnya. Menatapnya meminta penjelasan seperti _Kau-Kenapa-Lagi-?_ Setelah menghilangnya ia saat jam pelajaran terakhir, sangat tidak biasa' pikirnya. Ai mengendikkan bahu dan mengisyaratkan tatapan matanya agar Near mengambil robot itu dari tangannya.

"Tidak ada sama sekali,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Near dan mengambil Gundamnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, karena tidak mudah mengorek informasi darinya. Dan mereka berjalan seperti biasa, biasa disini adalah berjalan lurus dengan percakapan yang tidak berarti. Walaupun, kadang mereka berbicara dengan topik anak remaja pada umumnya.

Dan perjalanan pulang mereka akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya, jika seorang Sayu Yagami tidak menginterupsi disana. Dengan senyuman manis yang gadis itu punya.

"Near-kun, bisa bicara sebentar.."

"Permisi Ai-chan, aku pinjam pacarmu sebentar.." Sayu menoleh kearah Ai, walaupun ia sebenarnya tahu. Gadis itu dan Near hanya berteman, dan 'hanya' mungkin tidak akan pernah lebih, begitulah setidaknya menurut Ai.

"Dia bukan pacarku…"

Near menoleh, heran dengan mimik wajah gadis itu. Namun, ia memfokuskan pendengarannya pada Sayu yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara, yeah.. pekerjaan rumah anak sekolahan.

"Kalian resmi pacaran?"

"Tidak.." gumam Near. "Dia memintamu mengerjakan PR-nya setiap hari," gumam Ai. "Itu tidak masalah untukku, selagi aku bisa. Kenatap tidak."

"Kemudian nyatakan padanya.."

"Aku tidak bisa," tukasnya. "Itu kalimatmu yang ke 15 untuk 'Aku tidak bisa'" gumam Ai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Near yang sedikit..

… menggoda.

"Aku bahkan tidak hafal.." Near tersenyum menggoda. "Apa kau takut ditolak?"

"Umh, mungkin.."

"Wajahmu lima menit yang lalu tidak tampak seperti takut ditolak" tukas Ai. Sebenarnya, dalam hati kecilnya ia memang tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sayu. Lagipula, sepertinya sekarang Sayu tengah berkencan dengan Matsuda juga. "Saat itu aku masih percaya diri, sebelum tahu kenyataannya.."

"… Lelaki yang bekerja di kepolisian jepang, kan?"

"Kenapa kau tahu?" tanyanya. "Satu minggu yang lalu kau bercerita soal itu.." balasnya. Near memalingkan wajahnya, apa jatuh cinta benar-benar membuat rasionalitas otaknya berkurang begitu saja? Dan membuatnya cepat lupa. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab _'impossible' _seperti biasanya.

Karena, segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa masuk akal pun kadang terjadi. "…. apa nantinya aku malah menyukaimu?" bisik Near pelan.

"Apa?"

_Bodoh!_

Near menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum kikuk. "Aku mendengarnya, Near-kun"

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Tidak,"

Kadang, ia bertanya. Kenapa bisa ada gadis semacam Ai. Dia memang dingin, pendiam, tapi … dia juga manis. Tentu saja, Near tidak akan berani mengatakan kriteria yang terakhir itu. untuk sebuah alasan, ya, itu setidaknya menurut dia.

"_Terimakasih untuk PRnya. Um, maaf, aku ada janji dengan Matsuda-sama hari ini.."_

"Ayo!" ajak Near pada Ai, rasanya ia sudah cukup pusing mendengar penolakan yang terlontar dari mulut Sayu. Itu sudah ke 10 kali, kalau ia tidak salah. Dan ia tidak pernah sadar, jika dirinya adalah lelaki yang paling Sayu hindari. Ia memang tidak jelek, tetap tampan walaupun kulitnya pucat, dan jenius.

Tapi, tetap saja di mata Sayu ia aneh. Setidaknya di usianya yang sudah 17 tahun itu, kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti bermain dengan Lego dan gundamnya itu. Sebenarnya hal itu sepele, tapi tidak untuk Sayu. Satu-satunya yang paling pendiam diantara teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan semua orang pun merasa seperti Near tak ada.

Angin dari barat menerpa barisan ilalang berwarna kuning keemasan itu. "Jika kuperhitungkan dari pukul 02:10 pm. Kita harusnya bisa pulang pukul 05:15 pm. Jaraknya masih sekitar 300 km lagi" ucap Near sambil melihat arlojinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ai sambil mengikuti langkah lelaki albino itu yang terus menerobos masuk ke barisan tanaman ilalang itu.

"Membuat sesuatu. Oh itu dia!"

Near menarik tangan Ai dan berlari menuju sebuah pohon besar yang sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa kelihatannya. "Lihatlah ke atas!"

"Rumah pohon.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ai ketika Near mulai memanjat tangga yang terdapat di belakang pohon itu dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman; "Naiklah"

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah pahatan dari kayu ini.. dulu aku sering membuatnya,"

"…. jika aku tidak lupa"

Dan ia memulai mengeluarkan pisaunya, memulai potongan-potongan pada kayu itu. sementara Ai memilih duduk, menyimaknya. Dalam keheningan, ia memperhatikannya tanpa mendapatkan balasan risih dari seorang Nate River. Baginya, tatapan Ai yang seperti itu sudah biasa. Walaupun ketika di awal, ia agak tidak nyaman.

Namun, begitulah seorang Enma Ai. Dan nyatanya setiap kebiasaan aneh Near pun tak pernah gadis itu gubris. Hanya diam, dan melihat. Begitu cukup untukknya.

"Sebegitu suka kah kau terhadapnya?"

Near mengangguk, "Jika kau bertanya kenapa, jawabannya memang sedikit irasional. Tapi adakala dimana logika benar-benar tidak terlalu penting ketika jatuh cinta.."

Ai hanya mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak memberi jawaban. Karena, pernyataan Near memang tidak harus ia jawab maupun ia tanggapi. Dan lebih memilih fokus pada buku yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tas nya.

Lama kelamaan kayu itu mulai berbentuk, memperlihatkan bentuk yang memang menjadi tujuan Near. Walaupun bentuknya terbilang aneh, dan..

Tes!

"Near-kun.."

Tes!

"Near-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Tanganmu.." Ai menarik tangan lelaki itu. "Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya sebentar lagi.."

"Apa kau akan terus melanjutkannya walaupun tanganmu habis terpotong?"

"… Bodoh"

Ai mengeluarkan kotak obat dari tasnya. Menarik paksa tangan Near yang ternyata sudah banyak luka sayat disana, dan membalut luka di tangan Near. Lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya, luka itu perih. Namun, sepertinya tidak terasa kala hasil dari pahatan kayunya sudah hampir seperti yang ia harapkan.

Luka itu telah terbalut dengan rapi, sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit tangan Near dengan obat di kotak P3K yang Ai berikan padanya. Namun, apa Ai bisa membalut luka di hatinya? Yang tidak secara langsung luka itu ditorehkan oleh Sayu dengan penolakan verbalnya yang berulang-ulang. Dan apa ia bisa mulai mengeliminasi bayang-bayang mengenai Sayu Yagami di pikiran lelaki itu.

Antara mungkin dan tidak mungkin….

Stengah bagian dari kayu itu ditetesi darah dari tangan Near. "Besok aku akan memberikannya pada Sayu.."

".. dia tidak akan mau menerimanya,"

"Memang berapa presentase benda ini akan ditolak olehnya? Ngomong-ngomong bukannya ini tidak terlalu buruk?"

Ai melirik benda itu dengan sudut matanya. "Wanita tidak mau benda tidak jelas penuh darah, Near~" gumamnya. "Aku tinggal mencucinya," tukasnya.

"Terserah,"

Near menghela nafas dalam, memberi asupan oksigen pada alveolusnya. Bahkan hanya untuk memberikan sebuah boneka buatannya saja ia sudah berdebar-debar.

"Aku tunggu disini,"

Near mengangguk, "Presentase benda itu diterima sekitar 5%" gumam Ai. "5% juga kan kemungkinan bisa 'diterima'"

"Coba saja.."

Near mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat kearah seorang gadis bermarga Yagami yang tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya yang berwarna pink. "Umh, Sayu-san" panggil Near, lebih tepatnya seperti berbisik. Sebenarnya, jika _feeling_ Sayu tidaklah tajam mengenai seperti ada seseorang yang ada di dekatnya. Ia tak mungkin menoleh pada Near.

"Ini.."

".. untukmu" Near memberikan boneka itu. Sayu mengernyit. Oke, boneka itu memang tidak terlalu buruk, tapi SANGAT aneh. Dan ia mulai menyusun kata-kata bagaimana cara menolaknya namun tidak terlalu membuat Near tersinggung.

"Sayu-san, sebenarnya aku.."

"Umh.. aku..menyukai-"

"Near-kun, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak ingin Matsuda-sama salah paham, sebenarnya kemarin kami sudah resmi pacaran. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku,.."

"Hah? Tapi…"

"Aku harus pergi, maaf ya.."

"Maaf"

"Maaf.."

.

"… Maaf? Hanya itu?" gumam Near, ia tak habis pikir. Dan ini adalah akhir dari penolakan cintanya oleh Sayu. Ia sering teringat perkataan Ai, _"Tidak masalah jika hanya seorang gadis menolak cintamu, Near-kun. Kau tidak akan mati karena itu"_.

"Sepertinya 5% itu menjadi 0% ya?"

"Itu benda ke 10 yang ditolaknya,"

Near menghela nafas dalam. "Untukmu saja," gumam Near, dan meminta Ai mengambilnya dari tangannya..

Lagi.. dan lagi..

"Sudah berapa banyak benda hasil penolakan dari Sayu-chan yang kau berikan padaku, Near-kun?"

Ditatapnya barisan barang-barang pada sebuah lemari khusus, seperti; Boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat. Ia ingat saat Near membelinya, dan tidak biasanya Near mengajaknya ke toko souvenir saat itu. Berpikir bahwa Near akan menghadiahinya boneka itu, padahal besok hari ulang tahunnya. Ai ingat bagaimana Sayu menolak boneka itu;

"_Tapi di kamarku sudah banyak boneka seperti itu, Near-kun"_

Lalu, pada akhirnya memberikannya pada Ai. Dan Ai menganggap itu sebagai hadian ulang tahunnya.

Benda kedua adalah Cokelat, sekotak cokelat tepatnya. Ia bahkan membiarkannya tersimpan rapi dan membuatnya tetap tahan lama. Near memberinya tepat di hari valentine, yang lagi-lagi hasil penolakan oleh Sayu. Dengan alasan; _"Aku sudah dapat banyak cokelat, nanti aku gendut."_

Lalu, sebuah kotak musik, yang Near rekomendasikan untuk tugas Sayu. Dan lagi-lagi Sayu menolaknya dengan ucapan; _"Itu bukan seleraku, Maaf Near-kun."_

Sepasang sepatu flat berwarna biru muda; _"Aku sudah banyak yang model seperti itu,"_

Sebuah Syal berwarna putih; _"Maaf Near-kun, tapi.. ibuku sudah membelikan sebuah syal. Baru saja,"_ Sebuah Gelang dengan simpul huruf S ; _"Aku tidak biasa memakai gelang, Near-kun"_

Gantungan ponsel; "_Lihat, ponselku sudah memiliki gantungan. Jadi, terimakasih, tidak usah."_

…. Dan masih banyak lagi. Yang tentu saja ia dapatkan dengan kurun waktu yang berbeda, terakhir, adalah boneka kayu aneh yang stengahnya tertetesi darah Near.

".. bodoh."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
